It's Only Forever
by ninelf95
Summary: Eve is finding out all sorts of things bout herself, but no one seems to be telling her the complete truth...until the doctor, and Rose show up and help... Captain Jack Harkness/OC Don't worry Jack is still omnisexual in this he just finds a girl he likes... Starts with nine as the doctor, also as a new adventure directly after the empty child. Kind of Au, but only because of OC.
1. Chapter 1

It's only forever.

Chapter 1: Daddy comes to visit

Hi. I had a dream the other night like this, and figured that I would expand upon it. This is a jack/OC & later on a Ianto/OC story (because he needs some love too). The first portion of my story will be in the Doctor Who part of the website, and then at another point I will have a sequel in the Torchwood section. I am going to also post the music that I listened to while writing, so you can kind of know what I was feeling. This story is most likely going to be a very mature story, that I am not planning on giving up on. I have another story that has been neglected for months because I cannot find any inspiration. I have the first few chapters of this written. It will take a while to get into the rated M stuff, but once we're there I may take requests for "Saucy Situations". Now please Enjoy.

"Eva Blythe! You get your ass down these stairs now!" screamed Eva's mom to the top of the stairs at the home they shared in upstate Indiana

"Mom." Said Eva starting to descend the stairs "What could be so important?"

"Your father's here." Said Eva's mom looking at her daughter, and straightening her sweater before she went in to see her father

"My father?" Eva asked her mother "You mean the one that dumped me here with you ten years ago, and ran?"

"Please try and be nice to him." Said her mom sheepishly

"Mom. Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Eva's mom

"You defend him." Said Eva "he pops up out of the blue, and all you do is defend him. You don't owe him anything. Okay mom?"

"I owe him everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Eva

"Nothing dear," Said her mom starting to push her in the way of the closest archway of their home fixing her hair all the way "now say hi to your dad, and be nice."

Her father rose from the couch in their small living room, and held out his hand to her.

"Eva." Said her father "What a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same thing." Said Eva tersely completely ignoring his outstretched hand

"Eva be nice." Said her mom

"It's quite alright Diane." Said her father said "I am the one that hasn't been here for so long."

"Why are you here then?" Asked Eva

"That is a very long story, which you should probably sit down to hear." Said her father

Apprehensively she looks back at her mom who gives her a half smile, and nods. Eva proceeds to take a place far from her father on the couch, her mother taking another place on the chair in the room.

"So what is so important that you had to have me sit down before you told me?" Asked Eva

"Eva." Her father started "I know I have been gone for a long time, but it is in my species' nature."

"I know that most dads actually stay to watch their children grow up." Said Eva sharply

"I'm not most dads Eva." Said her father

"No shit."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Said Diane

"Whatever…" Said Eva

"Now." Said her father once Eva quieted down "I have not been around because it is customary of my people not to do so."

"What do you mean your people?" Asked Eva "The Welsh? Because I don't know what you've had going on in England this whole time, but this is America where real men face up to their responsibilities."

"I am not Welsh." Said her father

"You sound Welsh." Said Eva

"I am not Welsh." Said her father "I am from a level 5 planet in the Persepheous Galaxy."

"Am I supposed to know what any of that means?" Asked Eva

"In common human terms," Said her father "I am an alien from outer space."

"Mom." Said Eva looking to Diane "Why did you let a crazy guy into our house?"

"He's not crazy Eva." Said Diane "He's telling the truth, I've seen it."

"Okay." Said Eva still not believing it "So theoretically if it is true, then…"

"You are half alien." Said her father

"And you left us…" She trailed

"Because that's what my people do." Said her father "I am Coro, of the Ophidian race of Persepheous. We have many deep seated traditions in our society, one of which is to leave our young when they reach the age of seven, and to return when they are of age to begin coming of age training."

"Coming of age training?" Asked Eva

"Yes." Said Coro "I am here to take you back to Persepheous to begin your training."

"How does that even work?" Asked Eva

"Well since you are half human you will not have all of the abilities out our people, but you will have some. Because of this you are required to do coming of age training so that you know how to use your powers."

"What powers?" Asked Eva

"Our people." Said Coro "We have been given gifts from the gods, mainly the gift of foresight. Have you been having dreams lately? These dreams would not be usual run of the mill dreams, but they would be extraordinarily vibrant, and even later in your day after having one of these dreams, you may come upon a spot in the world where you feel a sort of Déjà Vu."

"Not really." Said Eva "No."

"What about the one from the other day that you told me about?" After you told me about it when we were at the mall you told me you thought you had already seen it all."

"That was just once." Said Eva

"Once is all it takes. " Said Coro

"So what?" Said Eva "I'm an alien, and I'm going to ride off in a space ship to god knows where, where people don't even speak my language, and become a legacy or something?"

"You are half alien, and you would learn the language of our people." Said Coro

"Well what if I do not want to go?" Asked Eva

"Well you do not have a choice now do you?" Asked Coro

"There is always a choice." Said Eva

"Not this time," Said Coro taking his daughters hand, and pressing a button on what looks like a phone "you have thirty minutes to say the goodbyes to your mother, and then we will be off for a very long while."

"Mom." Said Eva "Why are you letting him do this?"

"Because I love you." Said Diane before her daughter, and the only many she ever loved vanished from her living room with a slight whoosh. With a distraught cry that would rival a mother elephant losing its child she sat down, and sobbed into her hands.

(I wrote this chapter in silence, so no music )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Saviors

This chapter is set between "The Doctor Dances", and "Boom Town". I see some people have visited my story. Which is fantastic

"Where are we?" Asked Rose to the Doctor across the console

"Go see." Said the Doctor back to her

"I think Jack gets to open the door this time." Said Rose "It is his first TARDIS ride."

"Fine." Said the Doctor "Jack. Go see what's outside."

"Okay." Said Jack "Are you sure there's nothing dangerous outside?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Said Jack striding over to the door "Wow." He said as the door opened to a bright, and exuberant place

"Where are we?" Said Rose taking hold of the Doctor's hand and leading them both outside

"This is the planet Persepheous in the Persepheous galaxy." Said the Doctor "The TARDIS brought us here. I'm not sure why."

"Well." Said Rose "It is beautiful." Rose took a moment to look around at the incredibly bright space before her. They had landed in a field full of purple grass, with towering trees, and a beautiful sun-filled atmosphere.

"Why would it bring us here?" Asked Jack

"I don't know." Said the Doctor

"It likes to keep us up with trouble." Said Rose

"Shall we go find some?" Asked the Doctor to Rose

"Of course." Said Rose following the Doctor "Are you coming' Jack?"

"Yeah." Said Jack snapping out of his reverie and following the pair

"Dad!" Yelled Eve "Let me out of these cuffs."

"No my darling I cannot." Said Coro

"Why the fuck not?!" Yelled Eve, straining against her bonds in the small cell-like room. Her father had brought her immediately here after leaving her mom. Once they got here he put her in cuffs.

"You are to face the tribunal." Said Coro

"What?! Who?" Asked Eve

"The tribunal is a group of our elders that hold the trials for all of the illegitimates." Said Coro taking a seat on the other side of his daughters cell

"Illegitimates?" Asked Eve still not truly believing where she was

"You my dear are an illegitimate." Said Coro "Our race prides itself on being pure, and I have defiled our laws."

"I thought you were bringing me here for training." Asked Eve

"No I just told that to your mother, so she wouldn't put up a fight." Said Coro

"What happens at the meeting?" Asked Eve  
"Well a few different things will happen." Said Coro

"Like what?" Asked Eve

"They will gather my current family, and decide their punishments for my transgressions, they will decide my punishment…" Trailed Coro

"And?" asked Eve

"And, they will decide on which way to kill you." Said Coro

"Kill me?" Asked Eve "Why did you bring me here, if they were only going to kill me?"

"I had to my dear."

"I am your fucking blood daughter!" Yelled Eve

"But you are half human so you will have to die." Said Coro "In order to keep our bloodlines clean."

"You can't do this!" Yelled Eve struggling against her bonds "Let me go!"

"No one is going to help you." Said Coro "The whole arena is full of people waiting to watch you die. I wonder what they will choose. We haven't had any illegitimates drawn, and quartered in a while…"

"Help!" Screamed Eve one more fleeting time before the guards came to take her and her father away to the arena.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Said Jack pointing to a huge roman-like arena with a line of people outside of it waiting to get inside

"Let's go find out." Said the Doctor looking to Rose "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Said Rose taking hold of the Doctors arm

"Well hello there." Said Jack to the woman in front of him "This planet seems to have beautiful treasures."

"Why thank you." Said the woman back to him

"Hi. Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He said grabbing her hand, and capturing it with a kiss.

"And they said chivalry is dead." Said the woman while Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes behind his back

"Excuse me." Interjected the Doctor "Before you two get too cozy. What is going on here?"

"Well you have to know." Said the woman

"Sorry." Said the Doctor "No."

"They found an illegitimate." Said the woman "They are holding the trial here for everyone to see, there hasn't been a trial in a while."

"Refresh my memory, but what is an illegitimate?" Asked the Doctor

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Yes." Said the Doctor seriously

"Okay." Said the woman "An illegitimate is the offspring of an Ophidian, and another race. They are put on trial to see how they will die, and how their family will be punished."

"They are going to kill a child because of its parents?" Asked Rose

"Yes." Said the woman "It is the only way to keep Ophidian bloodlines purely Ophidian."

"You are blaming a child for what its parents have done?" Asked the Doctor

"Of course." Said the woman "It is the only way."

"We have to save the child Doctor." Said Rose

"Yeah Doctor." Said Jack "This is no good."

"Hey darling." Said the woman behind Jack "Where were we?"

"Completely done." Said Jack turning from her

"What can we do?" Asked Rose

"We need to get inside, and I say wing it from there." Said Jack

"Hey." Said the Doctor 'Who's in charge here?"

"Sorry." Said Jack putting his hands up in mock surrender "What do you think we need to do Doctor?"

"I think we need to get inside, and wing it from there."

"That's what I said." Jack said

"Fantastic!" Yelled the Doctor grabbing Rose's hand, and running off with jack trailing behind

"You do not have to do this dad!" Yelled Eve tied to a pole in the middle of a Roman era arena

"The illegitimate will be silent!" Yelled a tall man in robes, with eyes that could burn the hair off a cat

"The fuck I will be!" Yelled Eva "You are just going to fucking kill me anyway!"

"If you are silent it may be painless." Said a woman passing by and heading to one of the chairs setup around the pole that her, and her father were tied to

"I don't give a fuck! I am not going down without a fight!" Yelled Eve

"Shut up." Said Coro into his daughters ear "You will only make it worse for both of us.

"Make it worse for both of us!" Yelled Eve "I am the one that they are going to kill!"

"I like her." Said Jack from the maintenance tunnel they were standing at that was about twenty feet from where Eve, and Coro were being kept "She's spunky."

"No." Said the Doctor

"What?" Asked Jack

"No." Said the Doctor

"Okay." Said Eva to herself "What do they say to do in kidnapping situations? Appeal to your kidnapper's humanity. Psych 101."

"What are you going on about?" Asked Coro

"Hey you!" She yelled to the nearest person seated to her

"What?"

"My name is Eva Elaine Blythe. I am from Copperton, Indiana. I am a human being. I am seventeen years old. I just graduated from high school, class of 2005. I have a mom, a family. Please let me go"

"You're funny." Said the man in robes "It's a shame you have to die."

"Guys did you hear what she just said?" Rose asked to the two men talking about what they were going to do."

"No Rose." Said the Doctor "What?"

"She's a human from 2005."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:That Beautiful Sound

"This is your plan?" Asked Jack from inside the TARDIS "That seems really anti-climactic, and I know a thing or two about a climax."

"Not all of us can speak in euphemisms, captain." Said the Doctor

"So what's the plan again?" Asked Rose from her seat on seemingly the only chair on the TARDIS

"He wants to park the TARDIS inside of the arena." Said Jack gesturing to the Doctor

"Will it work." Asked Rose?

"Of course it will." Said the Doctor "All that we need to do is to park the TARDIS next to her, and sonic her cuffs, and we'll be off."

"it seems simple enough." Said Rose

"That's my point." Said Jack "It seems too simple."

"We can't always get by on looks in these situations Jack." Said the Doctor glaring at Jack

"Speak for yourself." Said Jack back to the Doctor

"Gentlemen?" Rose asked to the tense men

"Yes." Said the Doctor to Rose

"There is a girl's life in danger."

"Yes." Said Jack

"So you two can whip it out and measure 'em later." Said Rose

"Okay." Said Jack "doctor let's get this thing moving."

"The sentence carried out on Eve Blythe of Earth is as follows." Said the oldest looking man in robes standing from where he was seated in the chair circle "Eve Blythe has been found guilty of being a nearly full grown half-human illegitimate. The council has agreed that this cannot be tolerated. We have not had an actual illegitimate in twenty years. With that being said we have decided to carry out the harshest punishment available in these circumstances. The illegitimate is set to be executed by flaying."

As soon as this last word was said the crowd erupted in cheers. People from all walks of life on this planet were rejoicing in the fact that Eve was going to die, and that it was going to be long, and painful.

Before she even had time to comprehend what flaying was she heard a noise coming from behind the pole that she was tied to. This noise at first would be nothing really to make her question her surroundings, but later it would become the most important sound in her life. The sound that always meant home wherever she was, the sound of unconditional love, and friendship. The sound of her future. She heard it three times. Not really thinking anything of it because of her current situation on an alien planet. It was when she heard the crowd start screaming for guards to "get the man" and her hands come free that she really did.

"Let me go!" She yelled at mysterious hands that grabbed her

"It's okay." Said a voice in her ear "I'm the Doctor, now run." He said grabbing her hand as the closest council member charged at her

He ran them both into a small blue box directly behind the pole that she was earlier tied to.

"We're not gonna fi..." Trailed Eve as she was pushed into the TARDIS "Wow."

"I know right." Said Rose "I'm Rose by the way." She said extending her hand to the newcomer

"Hi." Said Eve snapping out of looking at the TARDIS "I'm Eve Blythe."

"Hi Eve. Again I'm the Doctor." Said the fairly small man with large ears that was obviously the one that saved her from whatever flaying was

"It's bigger on the inside?" Asked Eve as the TARDIS started to lurch and move

"Everyone says that." Said Jack "Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow." Said Eve extending he hand to him too "It's a meet to pleasure you too."

Jack looked at her bemused

"I'm sorry." Eve blushed "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh no." Jack said grabbing her hand "The pleasure will be all mine." He kissed her hand causing her to blush even further

"Jack." Said the Doctor looking up from running around the TARDIS

"What now?" asked Jack looking up from Eve

"No." said the Doctor going back to run around the console of the TARDIS flipping switches

"You keep saying that." Said Jack moving from Eve to closer to the Doctor "And I still don't understand what it means."

"He flirts a lot." Said Rose taking Eve's arm "So. Let's talk about what was going on back there."

"We know most of the story." Said the Doctor "About how you were sentenced to dealth because of your father. Personally I think that you should never blame the child for the sins of the father."

"I feel the same way." Said Eve "Thank you all for showing up when you did. They said that they were going to flay me. Whatever that means."

"Ow." Said Jack "That's when they peel your skin off piece by piece while you're still alive."

"Fucking dad." Said Eve "Thank you again for getting me out of there."

"Watch your language." Said the Doctor

"Aw." Said Jack "I love it when girls talk dirty."

"Where did you get his guy?" Asked Ever to Rose

"1941." Said Rose nonchalantly

"Alrighty then." Said Eve

"You believe us?" Asked the Doctor

"Why not?" Asked Eve "My own flesh and blood father teleported me to a different planet so that I could be put to death for his transgressions. So your time machine is it? Is not going to phase me."

"It's the TARDIS." Said Rose "Time, and Relevant, Dimension in Space. "

"Okay." Said Eve "I can handle that."

"So Eve." Said the Doctor "Where are you headed?"

"Home." Said Eve "Copperton, Indiana."

"What year?" Asked the Doctor

"2005." Said Eve

"Fantastic!" said the Doctor rushing about his controls once more

"Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" asked Jack

"I have a mother." Said Eve "Who made me go off with my dad."

"She must be missing you." Said Rose

"She probably hasn't been." Said Eve sadly "She hasn't been too invested in me ever. She lived for my dad until he left, and only ever seems to be worried about him."

"I'm sorry." Said Rose

"Well." Said the Doctor from the center of the TARDIS "We're here."

"Go ahead." She said to Rose who was looking to the door

"Thank you all so much." Said Rose looking to the doctor, Jack, and to Rose "I mean it. I would have died a painful death if it wasn't for you guys."

"We'll be here for a few minutes." Said the Doctor "So we can make sure we brought you to the right place."

"Alright." said Eve at the door "Thanks."

"Okay." Said Jack "I'm gonna leave you two along for a few, and get some fresh air."

"Come back in 15." Said the Doctor

"Is that all it takes doctor?" Asked Jack walking out the door before the Doctor could respond

"Mom!" Eve yelled once she got into her house

"Eve?" asked Diane "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Mom I have so much to tell you." Said Eve still standing in the doorway of her house with Jack watching on leaning up out of sight against the TARDIS

"What do you mean you have stuff to tell me?" Said Diane outraged "you are supposed to be with your father!"

"Mom." Said Eve "He tried to kill me."

"I don't believe you." Said Diane becoming more agitated by the moment "Your father loves us."

"Mom." Said Eve grabbing her moms arm "He doesn't love us, he never did."

"He loved me!" Yelled Diane to her daughter "Before you came along, and fucked it all up!"

"Mom." Said Eve heartbroken "He never loved you."

"He did!" Screamed Diane hysterical "But you ruined it!"

"Mom.." Eve said meekly

"Get out of my house!" Screamed Diane

"No mom." Said Eve trying to move into the house

"OUT!" Screamed Diane pushing he daughter so that she fell down the porch steps with a loud smack as her head hit the concrete. Diane proceeded to walk calmly back into the house. As Jack ran from the TARDIS to where Eve was seeing black spots from the hard hit to her head. He was the last thing she saw before her vision faded completely to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the follows, and the reviews **** they make my day.**

Chapter 4: Make an offer she can't refuse.

"Fuck…" Eve groaned sitting up.

Her head throbbed, as she looked around at her new surroundings. She was in what could have been a bedroom, small bed pushed against a wall, ceiling light fixture of some sort, with a lounge chair next to the bed. Once her eyes got adjusted to the light she could see Jack asleep, sitting in the chair with his feet propped up on the bed

"Where am I?" Eve asked to anyone who would listen

"You." Said Jack waking up from his little nap "Are on the TARDIS. You took a good spill."

"What happened?" Asked Eve touching the back of her head where she hit the pavement

"Once your mom pushed you down the stairs you hit the pavement, and blacked out."Said Jack "Luckily, I was outside, and I got to you before any lasting damage happened. I picked you up, and carried you back to the TARDIS, much to the Doctors chagrin…"

"If he doesn't want me here I can leave." Said Eve

"No. He's fine with it." Said Jack with a smirk "I just caught him, and Rose in a compromising position when I brought you back in."

"Oh wow." Said Eve blushing a dark red

"So you curse like a truck driver, yet any mention of anything sexual, and you blush." Said Jack

"Sorry." Said Eve making to get up from the bed "I should go. I think I've already overstayed my welcome."

"And go where?" Asked Jack "You do remember what happened. Don't you?"

"My mom couldn't have meant it." Said Eve

"She did Eve." Said Jack "We waited, and watched for 45 minutes after you took your spill. She ended up watching soaps, while we brought you in here. She didn't even look back. I think there may be a screw loose in there." He said gesturing to his head.

"I have to go back." Said Eve

"What have you got there?" Asked Jack "Do you have anyone else there for you?"

"No." Said Eve "My mom became estranged from her parents until they died about a year ago, and well I don't know any of my dad's family. I have school though."

"Who needs school?" Asked Jack "The real world. That's where you learn things."

"I think the doctor may contradict you on that point." Said Eve

"He does." Said the Doctor walking into the room Rose not far behind him with food in hand

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rose

"I feel like I just was hit by a truck." Said Eve

"Yeah." Said the Doctor "You did hit the ground with some force. You'll be alright though. It doesn't look like there's going to be any lasting damage. Just a concussion."

"Just a concussion…" Said Eve

"Here." Said Rose depositing the food onto Eve's lap

"We picked up a burger, and some chips." Said Rose "Jack picked it out. He claimed being an American allowed him to pick the correct food."

"I wanted to get you sushi." Said the Doctor

"And I proceeded to tell him a burger was probably his best bet." Said Jack "Why sushi?"

"I don't know." Said the Doctor "It just sounded like the right thing at the time."

"Thank you." Said Eve "But I think I'll just eat the fries."

"Oh no." Said Jack

"What?" Asked Rose

"We've got a vegetarian on our hands guys." Said Jack with his hands in the air

"I knew he shouldn't have picked the food." Said the Doctor

"Vegetarians can't eat sushi either." Said Rose

"Details Rose!" Exclaimed the Doctor "Details!"

"Sorry." Said Jack "I thought you'd be a real American."

"Hey!" Said Eve "Don't question my love for my country. I just happen to love animals too."

"So." Said Rose nudging the Doctor

"Oh." Said the Doctor "So Eve."

"Yeah." Said Eve looking up from munching on her fries

"We were all wondering." Said the Doctor looking at Rose

"Yeah." Said Eve

"We were wondering if you would like to come traveling with us."

"With you guys?" Asked Eve

"Yes." Said The Doctor

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"In all of time, and space." Said Rose

"What about school?" Asked Eve

"Papers can be forged." Said Jack

"You'll learn a lot more with us than you would ever learn in a classroom." Said Rose

"Okay then." Said Eve

"Fantastic!" Said the Doctor

"I should get some stuff from my house." Said Eve "It's not like I'm going to be coming here again."

"I took the liberty." Said Jack lifting up a bag from out of Eves line of sight

"You went through my clothes?" Asked Eve "How did you even get into my house?"

"I crawled in through the window." And let me just say." Jack said leaning close to her ear "Your underthing drawer was fun."

"Oh my god." Said Eve under her breath blushing shades darker than earlier

"What?" Asked the Doctor

"Nothing." Said Eve

"I told her about you two earlier." Said Jack with another sly smirk "On the console."

"Oh god." Said Rose going red "We weren't doing anything."

"Not yet." Said Jack "It's far from the worst situation I've seen, but if I had given them five minutes" He said looking to Eve "It could have been."

Eve blushed darker

"Oh god." Said Rose leaving the room out of embarrassment with the Doctor walking out too mumbling something about dancing

"Well." Said Jack looking back to Eve who was trying to occupy herself by eating fries "That underwear drawer…" He said grabbing the burger from her lap

"I'm seventeen." Said Eve blushing even darker "I can wear whatever underwear I want."

"When do you turn eighteen?" Asked Jack

"Two weeks." Said Eve

"Hmmm…" Said Jack taking bite out of his burger

"How long have you been traveling with the doctor?" Asked Eve

"About a week." Said Jack

"That's it?" Asked Eve

"Yeah." Said Jack taking another bite out of his burger "But Rose has been here with him for a while."

"So what's there deal?" Asked Eve

"Deal?" Asked Jack

"Are they together, or what?" Asked Eve

"I would say it's complicated." Said Jack

"Which means?" Asked Jack

"He's a nine hundred year old alien, and she's a nineteen year old Londoner." Said Jack

"That does sound complicated." Said Eve "So what's your deal?"

"Oh." Said Jack "Not much. I'm just a time agent from the 51st century."

"Okay." Said Eve

"Okay?" Asked Jack "That's it. No "What's a time agent?", or "How are you from the 51st century?""

"No." Said Eve "Must be the hit to the head. But I'm not questioning things today."

**And here is what I listened to:**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away****  
****Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**-Titanium, David Guetta feat. sia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Catching an alien

**Thank you for all of the follows **

"Why are we stopping?" Asked Eve stepping out of her room

"Time for a refuel." Said Jack from under one of the consoles

"Where are we then?" Asked Eve sitting down on the seat next to the console

"Cardiff." Said the Doctor from a ladder on the other side of the room

"Am I supposed to know where that is?" Asked Eve "I'm American remember."

"Cardiff Is in Wales." Said Jack

"Can we go out there." Said Eve her interest piqued

"Yes we can." Said Rose coming into the room "We are just waiting on my friend to show up, and then we can go out to lunch."

"Awesome." Said Eve "I've never really been traveling before, except for the whole thing with my dad."

"We'll take you somewhere better than Wales though." Said Rose wrinkling her nose

"Is there something wrong with Wales?" Asked Eve

"There is if you're a Londoner." Said Rose "I'll be right back I just need the loo." She said exiting the room

As soon as she had left there was a knock on the door

"Jack." Said the Doctor

"Yeah." Said Jack

"Can you get that? I'm kind of busy."

"Yeah." Said Jack getting up from his spot on the floor "Who the hell are you?" Asked Jack opening the door  
"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" said the young man outside of the door "Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."  
"Get out of my way!" said the young man pushing his way into the TARDIS

"Don't tell me." Said Jack "This must be Mickey.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" said the Doctor from his ladder

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Said Rose coming into the room  
"You look fantastic." Said Mickey hugging Rose  
"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" said Jack looking at the Doctor  
"Buy me a drink first." Said the Doctor  
"You're such hard work." Said Jack  
"But worth it." Said the Doctor smiling

"What about you?" Asked Jack to Eve giving her a sly grin

"I'm seventeen." Said Eve rolling her eyes "Remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can't be interested." Said Jack giving her another smile while she rolled her eyes

"Whose she?" Said Mickey to Rose

"That's Eve." Said Rose while Eve gave a wave wanting to shrink into the seat, and stay there "Be nice. She's had a rough week."

"Where did you pick her up?" asked Mickey to the Doctor

"Persepheous." Said the Doctor

"Where?" Asked Mickey

"A planet a long way from here." Said the Doctor

"But she sounds American." Said Mickey

"I am." Said Eve not liking everyone talking about her while she was in the room

"Then why were you on another planet." Asked Mickey

"It's a long story." Said Jack trying to shut him up  
"Did you manage to find it?" asked Rose changing the topic  
"There you go." He said handing her, her passport  
"I can go anywhere now." Said Rose  
"I told you, you don't need a passport." Said the Doctor climbing down from his ladder  
"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."  
"Sounds like you're staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there" Asked Mickey  
"Oi!" said the Doctor  
"Look in the mirror." Said Mickey to the Doctor "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of"  
"Handsome?" Asked Jack  
"More like cheesy." Said Mickey  
"Early twenty first Century slang." Said Jack "Is cheesy good or bad?"  
" It's bad." Said Mickey  
"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Asked Jack

"No." Said Eve shaking her head  
"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" Asked the Doctor

"He's just saying you're not in his tastes." Said Eve  
"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Said Rose  
"The rift was healed back in 1869." Said the Doctor  
"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Said Rose  
"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" Said Jack  
"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and" trailed the Doctor  
"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation.' Said Jack

"So that's how this works." Said Eve getting up from her seat to go stand by the group  
"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Said Rose  
"Into time!" Said Jack  
And space!" Said the Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Eve all high-fiveing

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Asked Mickey  
"Yeah." Said the Doctor  
"Yeah." Said Rose  
"Yep!" said Jack

"Probably." Said Eve

"Should take another twenty four hours," said the Doctor walking out of the TARDIS "which means we've got time to kill."  
"That old lady's staring." Said Mickey  
"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." He said patting everyone on their backs as they walked out, and waved at the lady.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?"  
Jack just gestures, and walks away.  
" Wait, the TARDIS, we can't just leave it." said Mickey "Doesn't it get noticed?"  
"Yeah, what's with the police box?" Asked Jack why does it look like that?"  
" It's a cloaking device." Said Rose  
"It's called a chameleon circuit." Said the Doctor "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."  
"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Asked Eve  
"Yeah, on street corners." Said the Doctor "Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell."  
"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" asked Eve  
"I like it, don't you?" said the Doctor  
"I love it." said Rose

"There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" asked Mickey  
"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race." Said the Doctor You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."  
"What's the plan?" asked Rose  
" I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe." Said the Doctor

" I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks." Said Jack to the others, all seated in a restaurant  
"You're lying through your teeth!" said the Doctor  
I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" said Rose  
"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy." Said Jack  
"How could you not know it was there?" asked Eve  
And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked." Said Jack with a wild grin  
"Naked?!" exclaimed Rose  
"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me." Said Jack "And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…"  
"I knew we should've turned left!" said Mickey  
"That's my line!" Said Jack  
"I don't believe you." Said Rose "I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant."

" Did you ever get your clothes back?" Asked Eve as the Doctor gets up from the table, and takes a newspaper from the man next to the table, and reads it  
"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle." Said Jack "Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realized I'm like this."  
" And I was having such a nice day." Said the Doctor holding up his newspaper

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?" Asked Eve to the group as they headed up the stairs of the city hall

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit." Said Jack "Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Eve you take main door. Have you got that?"  
"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" asked the Doctor with Eve sniggering behind his back  
"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Said Jack with Eve sniggering even more  
"Right, here's the plan." Said the Doctor with a pause "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"  
"Present arms." Said Jack pulling out his phone with everyone else following suit  
"Ready." Said the Doctor  
Ready." Said Rose  
"Ready." Said Mickey

"Ready." Said Eve  
"Ready." Said Jack "Speed dial?"  
"Yup." Said the Doctor  
"Ready." Said Rose

"Yes." Said Eve  
"Check." Said Mickey  
"See you in hell." Said Jack

Eve was waiting by the front door for anything to happen, When Jack called her.

"Slitheen heading north of your location." He said into her ear

"On my way." Said Eve and with that she took off running

Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She starts to run but sees Rose coming towards her, snarls and removes her right earring. Then Jack comes running from the opposite direction. The Doctor sees her running in the only available direction - across the front of the building.  
" Margaret!" shouted the Doctor after her  
"Who's on Exit Four?" Asked Jack  
"That was Mickey!" said Rose  
"Here I am." Sais Mickey  
"Mickey the idiot." Said the Doctor

"Where's Eve?" asked Jack

"Main entrance." Said Rose

"Great." Said the Doctor  
"She could still get her." Said Rose as Margaret vanishes  
"She's got a teleport!" said Jack "That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her."  
"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Said Rose  
The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. Vanish, reappear. Vanish, reappear.  
"I could do this all day." Said the Doctor  
"This is persecution." Said Margaret "Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"  
" You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." Said the Doctor  
"Shit." Said Eve running up next to Jack out of breath

"Is that her?" asked Eve

"Yeah." Said Jack looking at her "Where were you exactly?"

"I was trying to find her." Said Eve with a huff of breath

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack

"Yeah." Said Eve "I just fucking hate running"

This is what I listened to:

**Drop a heart, break a name****  
****We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team******

**We're going down, down in an earlier round****  
****And Sugar, we're going down swinging****  
****I'll be your number one with a bullet****  
****A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

-Sugar we're goin' down swingin', Fall Out Boy


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the follows, and reviews. This story will get much more interesting in a few chapters. It will stop being about travels with the Doctor, and more about Jack, and Eve :)**

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" said the Doctor back in City Hall  
"A philanthropic gesture." Said Margaret "I've learnt the error of my ways."  
"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." Said the Doctor  
"What rift would that be?" asked Margaret  
"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…" said Jack making sucking noises, and gesturing about the planet with his hands.  
"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." Said the Doctor  
"Didn't anyone notice?" Asked Rose "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"  
" We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice." Said Margaret Eve stifling a laugh behind her" Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.

"A teacher from my grade school was Welsh." Said Eve "She talked just like that about London." Garnering her some looks from people around the room "What…"  
"But why would she do that?" Mickey said putting everyone else back on topic "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name, you know." Said Margaret  
"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Said Mickey  
"Oh, but she's clever." Said the Doctor pulling a section out of the model turning it over to reveal electronics  
"Fantastic." Said the Doctor  
"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" asked Jack excited  
"Couldn't have put it better myself." Said the Doctor to Jack  
"Oh, genius!" said Jack "You didn't build this?"  
"I have my hobbies." Said Margaret "A little tinkering."  
" No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you." Said Jack  
"I bet she stole it." said Mickey  
"It fell into my hands." Said Margaret

"What is it?" Asked Eve  
"Is it a weapon?" asked Rose  
"It's transport." Said Jack "You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."  
"It's a surfboard." Said Mickey  
" A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Said Jack

"Cool." Said Eve  
" And it would've worked." Said Margaret "I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilization."  
" You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" asked Mickey  
"Like stepping on an anthill." Said Margaret

"This ship is impossible." Said Margaret inside of the TARDIS "It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"  
" Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." Said the Doctor  
"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance." Said Margaret "This is the technology of the gods."  
"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god." Said the Doctor "You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?"  
" This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" asked Jack to Margaret  
" Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" said Margaret  
" Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Said Jack  
" But we can use it for fuel?" asked the Doctor  
" It's not compatible," said Jack "but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."  
" Then we're stuck here overnight." Said the Doctor  
" I'm in no hurry." Said Margaret  
" We've got a prisoner." Said Rose

" The police box is really a police box." Said Eve  
" You're not just police, though." Said Margaret "Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."  
" Well, you deserve it." said Mickey  
"No one deserves death." Said Eve

"Why do you say so?" asked the Doctor

"I just do not believe that any being," said Eve "Human or otherwise should have a say on whether or not another being should live. We are not them; we do not understand why they did these things. No one person is powerful enough to decide this."

"Then what should we do to murderers." Asked Mickey

"I advocate long prison sentences." Said Eve "Death is just too easy."

"Wise words." Said the Doctor

"So, what's on?" asked Jack to the Doctor who was watching Rose and Mickey on the scanner  
"Nothing, just." Said the Doctor gesturing towards the screen  
"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait." Said Margaret to the three still in the TARDIS "I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?"  
"I didn't butcher them." Said the Doctor  
"Don't answer back." Said Jack "That's what she wants."  
"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?" said the Doctor  
" It only carries one." Said Margaret "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs. It wasn't funny."  
" Sorry. It is a bit funny." Said the Doctor  
" Do I get a last request?" asked Margaret  
" Depends what it is." Said the Doctor  
" I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine."  
Is that what you want, a last meal?" asked the Doctor  
" Don't I have rights?"  
" Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Said Jack  
" Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" said Margaret  
"Strong enough."  
" I wonder." Said Margaret "I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."  
" You won't change my mind."  
" Prove it."  
"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger." Said the Doctor  
" Except I've got these." Said Jack holding up two things that look like bracelets "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."  
" Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner?" asked the Doctor "My treat."  
" Dinner in bondage." She said smiling "Works for me."

"Ew." Said Eve from her vantage point on the situation  
"Well." Said Jack looking to Eve after the two had left "What are we going to do while they are gone?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter captain." Said Eve with a smirk

"When's that 18th birthday again?"

"Still in two weeks."

"Damn!" said Jack with a smile "I thought I'd try."

"Sorry." Said Eve

"Well. That still hasn't answered my question." Said Jack

"What question?" asked Eve

"What are we going to do while they're gone?"

"I thought you had work to do on the TARDIS."

"Most of it cannot be done for a few hours at least." Said Jack looking at Eve

"Well then." Said Eve standing up " What should we do?"

"I think I am going to show you Cardiff." Said Jack

"It's night time." Said Eve

"There's plenty to do at night." Said Jack raising an eyebrow

"Like what?" asked Eve

"We could go dancing." Said Jack

"I have never danced in my life." Said Eve

"I can teach you." Said jack with a wink

"Oh. I bet you can." Said Eve

"Well. After you." said Jack gesturing to the TARDIS door

"What is this place?" asked Eve to Jack as they entered the club

"This is a dance club." Said Jack

"No shit." Said Eve eyeing her surroundings "I just didn't expect you to take me somewhere like this." Jack, and Eve had taken a ten minute walk to a small hole in the wall towards the outskirts of Cardiff. It looked really seedy from the outside, but the inside of the club told a different story. On the inside it was decked out to look like an old lounge from the late 40's early 50's, it had a dance floor in the center of the room, and all of the staff were dressed in the clothes of the time.

"I said that I was going to take you dancing." Said Jack leading her to a small table at the side of the room

"I feel underdressed for this place." Said Eve taking a seat at the table

"You aren't trust me." Said Jack taking a seat next to hers "You should have seen it when soldiers were getting drunk here in the 40's. This place knew how to party."

"How do you know what it was like in the 40's?" asked Eve

"The perks of time-traveling." Said Jack " I was there. Now, what would you like to eat? And even further. It's Wales so I can buy you alcohol if you want."

"No thanks." Said Eve "I don't drink, but I will take some fri..chips."

"Nothing else?"

"Vegetarian."

"Right." Said Jack "While they get the order for us would you like to dance?"

"I don't know." Said Eve "I don't really dance."

"Nonsense!" said Jack standing and reaching out his hand "You will learn."

"Fine." She said taking his hand, and letting him lead her to the dance floor

"Now." Said Jack once they were standing amongst the other couples on the dance floor "You put your hand here on my shoulder." He said moving her hand " and I will put my hand here." He said grabbing her hip "You can come closer you know." He said pulling her to him "I'm not going to bite." He said into her ear causing her to blush, and look at her feet "Much." He continued getting even closer to her

A new song started to play, so he moved back to his position with his hand on her hips, and looked down at her.

" All you do now." Said Jack "Is to move a little with the music. See." He said moving "not hard."

"No." Said Eve grinning at him "This is pretty easy."

"See." He said playfully "Confidence is all you needed."

"I guess." She said looking at her feet

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked prodding her

"What?" she asked

"You keep looking at your feet." Said Jack continuing to dance with her

"The dancing's just new." Said Eve

"Never danced at high school dances?" asked Jack

"I never went." Said Eve

"And why not?" Asked Jack

"I was never really asked." Said Eve

"And why is that?" asked Jack

"I only ever got to the second date." Said Eve

"Scaring boys away are we?" asked Jack

"My mom always said it was my intellect." Said Eve

"I agree with her on this one." Said Jack "You do seem much older than you are."

"They don't know what they missed out on." Said Eve "I'm awesome."

"Their stupidity may be my gain." Said Jack getting close to her again causing her to blush again, and look at her feet

"What do you think?" he asked right into her ear

"I don't know." Said Eve pulling back a bit "Seventeen. Remember?"

"Only for two more weeks." Said Jack "I can wait." He said smiling at her

**This is what I listened to-**

**Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell.**

**She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.**

**And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing.**

**And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**('Ay oh ay oh' x2)**

**And we danced on into the night!**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.**

**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.**

**-Into the Night: Nickelback**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the follows and kind reviews **

After getting Margaret back to Raxacoricofalipatorious the gang decided to head for Japan.

"Where the Fuck am I?" asked Eve sitting up in what looked like a film set out of one of the Rambo films

"You've been chosen." Said a large muscular man from the side of the set

"For what?" Asked Eve looking around to take in her environment. She was in the middle of a jungle movie set with crew, and absurdly masculine men milling about.

"You're a contestant." Said the man helping her to her feet "Although you aren't the usual type."

"A contestant on what? And what do you mean I am not the usual type?" She said outraged

"This." He said gesturing around with his hands "Is so you want to be an action star series 200, and I just meant that you didn't look like the type to be put here. I mean look around at everyone."

"So you want to be an action star?"

"Yes." Said the man "It started in 2013; it took a break for a few series' though."

"No shit." Said Eve "I've got to get out of here, and find my friends."

"You can't leave." Said the man

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Asked Eve

"I am an American citizen; I can do what I want." Said Eve

"American." Said the man "Humph. Pompous assholes." Said the man "Besides, you're not allowed to leave, you have to play."

"Okay." Said Eve "I can play. How hard could it be?"

"Pretty hard." Said the man

"Places!" yelled a woman with a headset on "You, new girl. Stand here." She said gesturing to a spot on the floor "and take this." She said handing her what looked like a paintball gun

"Three! Two!.." Yelled the woman "Go." She said much softer

"Hello." Said a large man from the side of the set in front of a camera "I'm Dolph Lundgren the IX, and this is "So You Want to be an Action Star". Today's challenge is to simply see who will survive. This is the last level of this series' so we will only be taking one winner, and we have a new contestant" he said gesturing to Eve.

"Come here, darlin'" said the huge man "Tell us about yourself."

"No." said Eve

"No?" questioned the man

"I'm leaving." She said moving to go out the door

"Oh no you don't." He said corralling her back to the camera "Would someone like to inform our newest contestant about what happens if she leaves, or gets hit in the next game."

"You die." Said the original man that helped her

"Okay." She said

"Now get back to your spot." He said with a bite

She put her head down, and headed back to her spot with her gun, ready for whatever fight awaited her.

"Doctor." Said Jack from the hallway "You go get Rose, I will go find Eve."

"Be careful." Said the Doctor "There's something sinister going on here; we need to be on our toes."

"Gotcha Doctor." Said Jack grabbing his gun, and rushing away to find his newest dance partner

"On three you will all have free roam of the hologram. One hit by the paint guns will render you dead, if you have been hit it will be noted, and you will have ten seconds to do to your camera, and say goodbye to your family, understood?" asked the host who called himself Dolph

"Yes." Said some of the contestants while others just nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Go!" he said stepping away from the camera. As soon as he stepped away the entire room changed, they no longer were standing on the set, but it looked like they were standing in a desert setting, as soon as it changed people were moving. Eve moved to the closest boulder to get some cover. She was trying to formulate a plan on what she should do. The men were yelling around her, some being hit, some doing the shooting. Movies didn't do this any justice. They only made it look prettier. Men were saying goodbye to cameras, and walking to their deaths because they were told so.

"Gotcha." Said one of the other contestants finding her hiding behind the rock "Where should I shoot you beautiful?"

"Now about here." Said Eve raising her gun, and shooting him in the chest before he even put his gun back up

"Fuck you little bitch!" Yelled the man

"Maybe you shouldn't have thought I would have stood here like a field mouse." Said Eve "You should go say your goodbyes

"Fuck!" he said stalking towards the cameras

"Eve." She heard being whispered behind her "Eve." She spun. Pointing her gun at whoever it was.

"Jack!" she exclaimed to him popping his head into the "hologram"

"How did you find me?" Asked Eve

"I terrorized a few people into helping me find you." Said Jack with a grin

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Eve noticing the last guy standing heading over in their direction

"Yeah." Said Jack grabbing her hand "Let's go!" he said tearing her out of the hologram, through a door, and into a hallway of some kind.

"They said we would die if we left." Said Eve only mildly worried

"Don't worry." He said "The Doctor is trying to figure out of that. Let's leave the logistics to him."

"How much farther?" Asked Eve as they stopped running at an elevator

"Just about a hundred floors up." Said Jack

"Yay. Elevators." She said unenthusiastically

"What?" said Jack stepping into the elevator with Eve, and watching the door close "I like elevators." He said sidling closer to Eve "They offer a certain aesthetic, that cannot be found anywhere else." He said getting even closer

"Jack?"

"Yes." He said looking down at her with mischief in his eyes

"There is a time, and a place remember?" said Eve

"Yeah." Said Jack straightening up as the elevator came to a halt "Our floor." He said walking out

"Jack?" she said admiring him as he walked out

"Yeah." He said turning

"Those pants are god's gift to women." Said Eve with what little confidence she could muster, only to have him grin mischievously, and walk in the direction of the Doctor on the floor that they had arrived on.

**Here is what I listened to:**

**I know you want me**

**I made it obvious that I want you too**

**So put it on me**

**Let's remove the space between me and you****  
****Now rock your body, oh**

**Damn, I like the way that you move**

**So give it to me**

**'Cause I already know what you wanna do****  
****Here's the situation, been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation, given my reputation**

**Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude****  
****But tonight I'm loving you**

**Oh, you know**

**That tonight I'm loving' you**

**Oh, you know**

**-Tonight by: Enrique Iglesias**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for all of the reviews, and follows. I know this story isn't too popular, but I figured it wouldn't be. One can only hope

"Hey Doctor." Said Jack walking onto floor 500 "Did you find Rose?" He asked

"I did." Said the Doctor looking at the view screen in the large room

"It's impossible." Said Jack "I saw those ships destroyed."

"Nothing's impossible." Said the Doctor looking at the view screen which showed Rose standing among multiple Daleks

"I will talk to the Doctor." Said the Dalek on the screen

"What are those?" asked Eve looking up at the view screen

"Daleks." Said the Doctor "The most dangerous beings in the galaxy."

"Them?" Eve scoffed "They look like cheese graters, with whisk hands, and plunger hands…"

"Do not underestimate what they look like." Said the Doctor "They are vicious, and what you see on the outside is only their armor, what's underneath is even more sinister."

"We have your associate." Said the Dalek turning to Rose

"Rose?" asked Jack "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jack I'm fine." Said Rose  
"The Dalek stratagem nears completion." Said the Dalek onscreen "The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."  
"Oh, really?" asked the Doctor "Why's that, then?"

"You will obey or she will be exterminated." Said the Dalek with a turn to Rose

"No." said the Doctor now with everyone's eyes turning to him  
"Explain yourself." Said the Dalek on the viewscreen  
"I said no." said the Doctor  
"What is the meaning of this negative?" asked the Dalek with outrage  
" It means no." said the Doctor

"But she will be destroyed." Said the Dalek to the Doctor  
" No!" said the Doctor "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan." Said the Dalek

" Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death." The Doctor said the Daleks "Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" said Rose from the side of the room  
" I'm coming to get you." Said the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver to end the transmission!

"What are we going to do?" asked Eve looking from the Doctor to Jack

"Let me think." Said the Doctor

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Eve to Jack

"What about the extrapolator?" asked Jack to the Doctor "We could use it somehow…"

"I have an idea." Said the Doctor "It's a dumb idea, but it could work."

"Dumb idea…" trailed Eve

"I like the sound of it." said Jack "What stupid idea would it be?"

"We could use the Extrapolator to create a force field around the TARDIS, and just appear in there and get her." Said the Doctor

"We could all die." Said Eve

"We'll get Rose." Said the Doctor

"Let's go get her." Said Jack "What do you say." Said Jack looking at Eve

"I'm game." Said Eve

"Fantastic!" yelled the Doctor heading to the TARDIS with the other two trailing behind him

" We've got incoming!" yelled Jack from the console of the TARDIS  
"The extrapolator's working." Said Jack "We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk."  
" And for my next trick." Said the Doctor as rose appears in the TARDIS along with a Dalek  
"Rose, get down!" yelled the Doctor "Get down, Rose!"  
" Exterminate!" yelled the Dalek firing, but missing. Jack took the time between shots to shoot it with the modified weapon  
"You did it." Rose said hugging the Doctor feels like I haven't seem you in years."  
"I told you I'd come and get you." Said the Doctor  
" Never doubted it."  
"i did." He said "You all right?"  
" Yeah. You?"  
"Not bad, been better." Said the Doctor  
" Hey, don't I get a hug?" said Jack  
" Oh, come here!" said Rose  
" I was talking to him." Jack said hugging Rose anyway "Welcome home."

"Good to see you." Said Eve clasping Rose on the shoulder  
"Oh, I thought I'd never see you all again." Said Rose  
" Oh, you were lucky." Said Jack "That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

" You said they were extinct." Said Rose to the Doctor "How comes they're still alive?"  
" One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Said jack  
" They went off to fight a bigger war." Said the Doctor "The Time War."  
"I thought that was just a legend." Said Jack  
" I was there." Said the Doctor "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."  
" There's thousands of them now." Said Rose "We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?"  
" No good stood round here chin wagging." Said the Doctor "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors."  
" You can't go out there!" said Rose

"I still think this all sounds like a science fiction movie." Said Eve to Jack

"Exterminate!" yelled the Daleks shooting at the Doctor, but being stopped by the force field  
"Is that it?" asked the Doctor "Useless! Null points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything."  
"Almost anything." Said Jack

"Great." Said Eve rolling her eyes  
"But I wasn't going to tell them that." Said the Doctor "Thanks."  
"Sorry." Said Jack  
" Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld?" said the Doctor getting serious "The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"  
"They survived through me." Said the Dalek emperor in front of the group  
"Great." Said Eve "Now we have R2D2 on steroids."  
" Rose, Captain, Eve this is the Emperor of the Daleks." Said the Doctor  
"You destroyed us, Doctor." Said the Dalek "The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."  
" I get it." said the Doctor

"I don't." said Eve to jack in the back of the group  
"Do not interrupt." Said many of the Daleks around them  
"I think you're forgetting something." Said the Doctor "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?"  
"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."  
" So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." Said the Doctor

"Gross." Said Eve  
" That makes them half human." Said Rose  
"Those words are blasphemy." Said the Emperor  
"Do not blaspheme." Said many of the Daleks around them  
" Everything human has been purged." Said the emperor Dalek "I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."  
" Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" Asked the Doctor  
" I reached into the dirt and made new life." Said the emperor of the Daleks "I am the God of all Daleks!"  
The Daleks all yelled worship him at this.  
" They're insane." Said the Doctor "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going.  
" You may not leave my presence." Said the emperor  
"Stay where you are." Said one Dalek  
"Exterminate!" said more Daleks while the Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Eve went back into the TARDIS

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" yelled the Doctor upon entering the station again  
"What does this do?" said one of the people at one of the stations who Eve learned later on to be Pavale  
"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." Said the Doctor "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"  
"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes." Said Pavale  
" And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." Said the Doctor "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."  
"She wouldn't go." Said Pavale to the Doctor  
" Didn't want to leave you." Said Lynda to the Doctor  
" There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero." Said a woman at a console

(The Doctor is pulling bits out of the conduits.)  
"Dalek plan." Said the Doctor pulling bits out of the conduits "Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"  
"You've got to be kidding." Said Jack  
"Give the man a medal." Said the Doctor to anyone who would listen  
"A Delta Wave?" asked Jack  
"A Delta Wave!" yelled the Doctor  
"What's a Delta Wave?" asked Rose

"Yeah what she said." Said Eve gesturing to Rose  
"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain." Said Jack "Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed."  
"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" said the Doctor  
"Well, get started and do it then." Said Lynda receiving a look from both Rose, and Eve  
"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" asked the Doctor  
"Twenty two minutes." Said Pavale  
"We've now got a force field so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Said Jack  
"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" asked Pavale  
"They'll have worked it out at the same time." Said Jack "So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."  
"Who are they fighting?" asked Pavale  
"Us." Said Jack

"Great." Said Eve  
"And what are we fighting with?" asked Pavale  
"The guards had guns with bastic bullets." Said Jack "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."  
"There's six of us." Said a woman at the console  
"Rose, you can help me." Said the Doctor "I need all these wires stripping bare."  
"Right, now there's five of us." Said a woman

"Eve.." trailed the Doctor

"I'll help Jack." Said Eve cutting him off

"Okay." Said the Doctor  
"Then let's move it." said Jack "Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." He said causing a few people to run off

"I just want to say, er, thanks," said Lynda "I suppose, and I'll do my best."  
"Me too." Said the Doctor shaking Lynda's hand  
"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." Said Jack to Rose  
"Don't talk like that." Said Rose "The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him."  
"Rose, you are worth fighting for." Said Jack kissing her "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack said kissing the Doctor "See you in hell. You coming?" he asked Eve

"Yeah." Said Eve "Just give me a second  
"Thank you both." Said Eve to Rose and the Doctor "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She said hugging them both "You both have been so kind. Goodbye." She said before following Jack into the lift

"Well." Said Jack to Eve once they were in the lift "I guess we should say our goodbyes."

"We're really going to die aren't we?" asked Eve looking up at him

"There's a large chance that we will." Said Jack

"Well." Said Eve standing up on the tips of her toes "Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek "For everything you've done for me."

"It's shame that you didn't take me up on my offer." Said Jack

"What offer?" Asked Eve

"For you, and me." Said Jack "Together."

"Again Jack. Time, and a place." Said Eve

"This is our floor." Said Jack when the lift dinged

"I know." Said Eve making to walk out of the elevator when Jack grabbed her chin, and placed the most gentle kiss on her lips, lasting no more than three seconds.

"Okay let's go." Said Jack leading her out to a floor full of people

"Look at this mess." Said Jack "Okay!" yelled Jack "We need help!"

"With what!" someone yelled at him

"This place is about to be attacked!" yelled jack climbing to the top of some crates

"How would you know?" asked someone in the crowd

"I just know!" Yelled Jack "I need volunteers!"

"For what!" yelled someone from the crowd

"We need to fight!" Yelled Jack

"We are not soldiers." Said someone from the group

"You are now!" Daleks are on their way here as we speak."

"Daleks. Hmpf." Said one of the people "No such thing anymore.'

"One last time!" Jack yelled shooting his gun "Any more volunteers? There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defence."  
"Don't listen to him." Said someone from the audience "There aren't any Daleks. They disappeared thousands of years ago."  
"I'll go." Said someone on the floor  
"Thanks." Said Jack "As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor four nine four and as far as I can tell, they'll head up, not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying, then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound. Let's go." He said to Eve, and the other people around

"We need to get to floor 494." Said Eve as they walked to the lift

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes." Jack said from a console on the floor

"There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" said jack at the viewscreen  
"She's not here." Said the Doctor on the screen while Eve busies herself with finding weapons

"Of all the times to take a leak." Said Jack "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."  
"She's not coming back." Said the Doctor

"What do you mean?" asked Jack "Where'd she go?"

"Just get on with your work." Said the Doctor  
"You took her home, didn't you?" asked Jack  
"Yeah." Said the Doctor

"The Delta Wave." Said Jack "Is it ever going to be ready?"  
"Tell him the truth, Doctor." Said the emperor onscreen in the background "There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand."  
"Doctor," said Jack "the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."  
"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together." Said the emperor in the background "If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"  
"There are colonies out there." Said the Doctor "The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger. If I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

"Why didn't you send Eve back with her?" asked Jack

"She wanted to go with you." Said the Doctor "I couldn't get her in the TARDIS with Rose if she was with you."  
"You sent Rose home. She's safe at least. Keep working." Said Jack

"But he will exterminate you!" said the emperor in the background

"Never doubted him." Said Jack "Never will."

"You, you, and you." Said Eve pointing people out "You all work here right?"

"Yes." Said one of the men

"Do you know where they keep any extra weapons?"

"There is a closet down the hall that might have some more." Said another one of the men

"Alright you three." Said Eve "Follow me." She said walking down the hallway

"This door." Said one of them, upon opening there were numerous guns piled around the closet

"Alright boys grab some guns." Said Eve "We have a fight to win."

"Stand your ground, everyone." Said Jack on floor 459 "Follow my commands. And good luck." He said looking at Eve who was standing by his side

"You were right." Said Lynda through Jacks wrist strap "They're forcing the airlock on four nine four."  
"Okay," said Jack to Lynda "activate internal lasers. Slice them up."  
"Defences have gone offline." Said Lynda to Jack "The Dalek's have overridden the lot."  
As the Daleks approach the people close to the barrier start shooting  
"You lied to me!" yelled one of the volunteers "The bullets don't work!" she yelled right before she died.  
"Advance guard have made it." said Lynda to both the doctor and Jack "To four nine five."  
"Jack." Said the doctor into the com system "How're we doing?"  
"Four nine five should be good." Said Jack moving with Eve following close by "I like four nine five."

"Yeah this one's pretty cool." Said Eve

They're flying up the ventilation shafts." Said Lynda across the Com system "No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down. Floor Zero. They killed them all."

"Floor 499, we're the last defence." Said Jack "The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the force field at maximum so Dalek fire power should be at its weakest."

"Well here goes nothing." Said Eve readjusting her gun waiting for the Daleks to come

"Open fire!" said Jack upon seeing the first Dalek  
"It's not working!" yelled Pavale  
"Concentrate your fire!" Yelled Jack raising his gun "Eyestalk, two o'clock!"  
"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" yelled one of the dalek's  
"We did it!" yelled a woman  
"No! No!" yelled Pavale as she was exterminated, promptly getting himself killed too

"Last two standing!" Yelled Jack through the doorway. "For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"  
"We're running out of time!" yelled Eve as the Daleks progressed

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" yelled Jack "Eve." Said Jack "Go through the doorway, and get whatever I don't."  
"Good luck." Said Eve backing through the doorway  
"Exterminate." Said the last Dalek to Jack  
"I kind of figured that." Said Jack right before he was exterminated  
"Jack!" yelled Eve still shooting Daleks

"Exterminate!" yelled one last Dalek before the world went black for Eve


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: will start getting mildly AU in this chapter, then it starts to go out on its own little tangent. Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot even though this section of the site, or pairing isn't popular, the few of you who read are awesome

The darkness was enveloping. There was no way to really describe it. It was that pull you feel deep in your chest when a close loved one has past. It is the sting you feel when you find out your friend said something about you behind your back. The darkness is nothing. You are left with your despair, all of your crushed hopes, and dreams of a life cut too short. Emptiness, the place everyone goes mad in for the rest of eternity. There is nothing, but despair once you are dead. Once Eve was starting to finally realize where she was a bright light enveloped her, and she sat up in the same place she had lain dead gasping for breath, but very much alive.

"Oh my god." Said Rose running over upon seeing her as she, and the doctor were trying to enter the TARDIS

"Doctor." Rose called "Eve is alive."

"She is?" asked the Doctor moving to them both

"I think so." Said Eve "For a minute there I thought I'de died."

"Well come on then." Said Rose "Let's get you into the TARDIS."

"Did we win?" asked Eve as the Doctor helped her to her feet

"I think so." Said the Doctor "Twist of luck that was." He said steering her to the TARDIS

"Is Jack okay?" asked Eve

"He's dead Eve." Said the Doctor as he got both Eve and Rose inside of the TARDIS and closed the door behind him

"What happened?" asked Rose once they were settled in the TARDIS

"Don't you remember?" asked the Doctor to Rose

"It's like…there was this singing…" said Rose confused looking from Eve to the Doctor

"That's right!" exclaimed the doctor "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away"

"I was at home…" said Rose "No, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and… I can't remember anything else."

"Rose Tyler." Said the Doctor with a half laugh "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"And Eve." He said looking at her "I haven't known you as long, but we were going to go places to, you me, Rose, Jack…"

"Then, why can't we go?" asked Rose  
"Maybe you will." Said the Doctor "And maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense!" said Rose

"Yeah." Said Eve "You're acting stranger than usual."  
"I might never make sense again!" said the Doctor "I might have two heads. Or no head!" he said laughing "Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement...  
But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with—" he said cut off mid sentence bu a blast of golden light, Rose, and Eve rush forward to him

"Doctor!" they both yell

"Stay away!" he said urgently "Both of you."

"Doctor, tell us what's going on." Said Rose

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" said the doctor "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" asked Rose

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except..." he said looking deep into Roses eyes "It means I'm gonna change."

Rose shakes her head.

"And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face.  
And before I go..."

"Don't say that." Said Rose becoming broken up

Eve decided to stand on the sidelines, and let them both have a well deserved moment/

"Rose..." he said to her

"Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic." He said smiling  
Absolutely fantastic, and you too he said too." He said to Eve "In the short time I've known you, you have been fantastic."

"And d'you know what?" asked the Doctor

Rose shakes her head as he grins.

"So was I." he said

The Doctor smiles at Rose before becoming fully enveloped in a bright light, as soon as it started it was over, and seemingly a new man stood before the girls.  
"Hello!" said the Doctor "Okay-oo." New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona."

(This is where it is going to start getting AU guys so take this as your warning)

"Who are you!" yelled Rose at the new man standing there in the doctors clothes

"I'm the Doctor." He said to her with his new face

"No you are not." Said Rose "I know my Doctor."

"Rose." Said Eve "I think you need to calm down."

"No!" yelled Rose "What have you done with him?" she yelled at the new Doctor

"Rose." He said Grabbing her by the arms "It's me."

"No." she said

"Look at me Rose." He said to her

Reluctantly she looked to him.

"Every adventure that we have taken is in here." He said gesturing to his head "I am just different, maybe even better than the last me you knew.

"See Rose." Eve said to the pair

"I guess." Said Rose still looking at this man claiming to be the Doctor

"Where did we touch down this time?" asked Eve trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room

"Rose." Said the Doctor "Go look outside."

She looked from him to Eve, and decided to go see what was outside out the door

"Mum!" she yelled out upon opening the door, and she ran to where the Doctor noe Eve could see her

"I would have taken you home." Said the Doctor to Eve

"But I do not have a home left." Said Eve sadly

"What do you think you'll do now?" asked the Doctor "You could keep traveling with me." He said hopefully

"No." Eve said with a smirk "I believe Rose will be the best companion you could ever ask for."

"That doesn't mean that you cannot come with us." Said the Doctor

"And be the third wheel?" asked Eve "Never. I had enough of that when I was still at home in high school, I never had boyfriends I just ended up going with my friends and their dates, it would be different if Jack were still here, I would have liked to get to know him better."

"He was a good guy." Said the Doctor in agreement "And you still haven't answered my question. What do you think you'll do next?"

"What country am I in?" asked Eve

"London, England." Said the Doctor

"I guess I could start a new life here, what year is it?" asked Eve

"The end of 2005." Said the Doctor

"A bit different from my day, but I think I can manage." Said Eve

"Here." Said the Doctor grabbing something from next to one of the consoles "Now you can't say I've never done anything for you." said the doctor brandishing his sonic screwdriver over something small and seemingly-plastic.

"You have done so much already doctor." She said to him "What's this?" she asked

"A special bank card." He said "To help get you started in your new life."

"Do I want to know how much is on this?" asked Eve

"Enough." Said the Doctor "For you to live comfortably."

"Thank you." She said hugging him "I better be off." Said Eve moving to leave the TARDIS "Thank you so much." She said turning back to him "For everything."


End file.
